


Yellow hoodie

by satan_with_grey_socks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, F/M, M/M, Secret dating, Siblings, Sneaking Around, Yellow Hoodie, bet, infirmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_with_grey_socks/pseuds/satan_with_grey_socks
Summary: Will has been spotted with someone wearing one of his yellow hoodies, but no one knows who it is. So that is why that person is dubbed 'yellow hoodie'. Everyone is guessing, but no one knows. What will happen? Who is Will kissing?





	Yellow hoodie

Will had been spotted by multiple campers holding hands and making out with someone wearing a big yellow hoodie. No one knew who it was. And the sweater was presumably Will's, who had a lot of yellow clothes. Some of Wills cabin mates had actually asked him who it was.

But Will wouldn't tell even them.

The only thing they knew about the person was that the person was shorter than Will and also quite tender. They had seen them walking in the near dark evenings.

A month after the war and defeat of Gaea they were seen holding hands for the first time. A month later Kayla, Will sibling, saw Will kissing the person in the yellow hoodie, who had their back to her, so she couldn't see the face and she couldn't figure out who it was. And she didn't want to interrupt Wills kiss.

She asked him who he had been kissing, of course, but Will still wouldn't tell her.

After two months still no one knew who the person with Wills hoodie was. Especially the Aphrodite and Apollo cabins were very interested in Will and 'yellow hoodie'. These two were seen more and more, very late, after the campfire, or before the sun was up. Always in the dark, so no one could see.

It had been Wills promise.

No one would know the identity of that person, who made Will apparently very happy, but didn't want to be seen.

Then one night after campfire, Will had disappeared with the 'yellow hoodie' again. But it was after lights out and Will still hadn't returned, so the Apollo cabin got worried. They went to Chiron, who woke up a couple of cabins and people who'd come in handy with searching. They awoke the Athena cabin, because they are great strategists and always have a plan. Also Jason, for light and coordination, the Hephaestus cabin, they have their handy inventions, Hecate cabin, with their magic obviously, and the Aphrodite cabin, because Will had been kissing someone and that was 'their thing', love… And Annabeth woke up Percy, or if he'd hear about it the next morning, he would feel left out.

So they all started searching. The Athena kids made groups and divided camp between them. Every group had to have an Aphrodite kid, because they'd insisted. This only because if any group would find Will and the person he had secretly been kissing, they would all know.

But Will and the person had doubled back as soon as they knew the others were looking for them. They went into Wills office in the infirmary. It was always locked and Will had the only key. When they heard everyone gather back, Will had a plan. He'd lay down on one of the infirmary beds, since no one was there, and pretend to be asleep. He'd locked 'yellow hoodie' in his office and let them out later. And they did so.

Will pretended to be asleep when Kayla walked in. She left and told the others she'd found Will, sound asleep in the infirmary. An hour later 'yellow hoodie' left and no one saw.

The next morning people asked why Will had slept in the infirmary that night and he had answered that it had been late when he walked back to his cabin and hadn't want to wake anyone up. '

Well, a lot of people had woken up because of him. He had scared them. And still no one knew who the person with Wills hoodie was.

Then one day, Piper lay in the infirmary. She was the only one there. What had happened to her? She had been knocked over, hit her head and now she had a concussion.

She was awake, but Will thought she was still out cold, when Nico walked in. Will had forced Nico to come in every day, he wasn't allowed to train ('Doctor's orders'), so he sat at the infirmary a big part of the day. Will had insisted he'd learn the basics for medical care and stuff. Everyone knew that.

Piper overheard them talking.

''Will, why do I need to learn all this stuff?''

''Because it might save your life someday.''

And then they just talked medical stuff. She heard one of them, probably Will, pull a chair, and the other closed the door. One sat down.

''I still need to check your scars today, so take off your shirt, Nico.''

She heard some whispering after that and could only hear two words, ''Saw'' and ''Yesterday''.

She let that sink in.  _HUH?!_

Will answered in a normal tone:

''Come on, take it off.'' Piper opened her eyes slightly and looked over. She saw Will checking Nico's scars.  _Wow, he has a lot of scars!_  The two had started whispering again. Piper could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

''…yesterday…could have found out…''

''Why…''

''…you. I am….''

''…good…''

She didn't get it.  _What were they whispering about?_  She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep when she heard it.

''…hoodie? …back?''

''…cosy…warm…you!''

_Did Nico just say that Will couldn't have a hoodie back? And it was cosy and warm? That it smelled like Will? Maybe Nico is the person in the yellow hoodie…_

But nothing else happened, so she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day she left the infirmary. She looked for Nico. In the afternoon she found him lying on his bed, reading.

''Hi Nico, nice book?'' Nico was startled.

''Oh, hi Piper. Yes, it's okay!''

''I have a question for you.'' He looked up.

''Okay, what do you want to ask me?''

''Are you the person everyone in camp is now calling 'yellow hoodie'?'' Nico got red. ''So you are. You are the one with Wills big yellow hoodie who he's been kissing all over camp!''

Nico stuttered, ''N-no…''

''I promise not to tell anyone. I haven't even asked Will…'' Nico sighed.

''Thanks. For not asking him, and not going to tell anyone…''

''Yeah, well… You might want to tell the others, or at least your sister when she's here. And the whole camp is obsessed over it, they want to know who 'yellow hoodie' is.'' Nico sighed again.

''I know…''

Piper left. She now also knew why no one could figure out who 'yellow hoodie' aka Nico was. Nico could blend in with shadows, he could shadow travel. And no one would miss him after campfire, because he was never there, or in his cabin, late at night, because he was almost always the only one there. So he could sneak off whenever he wants.

Over the next three days Nico got more nervous. If Piper could figure out he was with Will, then probably the rest could too. The next day Hazel would arrive at camp and would be staying at camp for a week.  _Oh no, this is gonna be hard. How am I gonna hide me being with Will…_

So he went to the infirmary to talk with Will, who did a quick check up, in the morning. They decided to tell her soon, maybe tomorrow. Also Will would sneak off, to avoid suspicion on why he'd suddenly be at his cabin instead of out with 'yellow hoodie'.

That evening Hazel came back from the campfire and sat down on his bed.

''Hey Nico, you still awake?''

''Yeah, how was the fire?''

''Big, everyone was there. Except you. Please come too, tomorrow?''

''Okay, but only for you. I'll come tomorrow…''

''Good! Oh, and at the fire I heard something.'' Nico tensed. ''About Will. Apparently he has been sneaking around in the evenings with someone. They don't know who it is, but they call that person 'yellow hoodie' because that person wears a big yellow hoodie that's most likely Will's. And everyone at camp is gossiping and guessing who it is.''

Nico said nothing, because what could he say?

''Some of the Aphrodite girls started a betting group,'' Hazel continued, ''well, three actually. One about who that person is. Some say it was a guy, some say it's a girl, but no one knows. The second bet group is about who the first person is who has found out or will find out who 'yellow hoodie' is and the last bet group is about when everyone would know who Will's with, so who 'yellow hoodie' is.'' She sounded differently.

''Did you bet?''

''No, and neither did for example Piper, who scolded at Drew, and Annabeth, Percy and Jason. Oh, and also the entire Apollo cabin didn't bet. Of course there were some others who didn't bet. But all the Aphrodite kids did enter at least one bet, except Piper. Luckily she's not like the rest of them! And everyone kept asking Will who it is and he kept refusing to tell, so he left. I find that quite admirable, to refuse to tell.''

Nico already knew this. Will had come to his cabin after he'd left, told him what had happened and said he'd soon go to his cabin to lay on his bed and pretend to have been there all the time. When his siblings would enter he'd leave. Then Will would go back when the horn was sounded. He then stayed with Nico for 15 minutes to talk, kissed him and left for his cabin.

''He managed to not tell when everyone kept asking him? Yeah, that's kinda admirable. If they'd all been bugging me about something private, I'd probably have summoned some zombies and let those zombies chase everyone away…'' Hazel laughed.

''Yeah, that sounds like what you'd do in such a situation!'' They both laughed and fell asleep after a while.

The next morning Hazel woke Nico. When he sat up she said:

''Get dressed, breakfast's in 10!''

''I wanna sleep, Hazel.''

She got up and walked to Nico's closet. Nico was to sleepy to react quickly. She opened the closet and searched for some clothes for Nico.

''Nico, don't you have something other than black?''

Then she found the hoodie. Her eyes went wide. ''Nico, what's this?''

Nico was wide awake, ''Eh, nothing, Hazel…''

''Is this…oh it is! It's Will's! So you're…you and Will?''

Nico said nothing.

''Okay, I won't say a thing at breakfast, but after we HAVE to talk!''

Nico put on some clothes, grabbed the sweater from Hazel and put it back in his closet under some other clothes. They went to breakfast, ate fast and returned to the cabin. Hazel closed the door.

''Nico, spill!''

''Uhm…okay… What do you want to know?''

''How did you get together and how long?''

''After the war we had been hanging out, just as friends. About a month later we got together. And now we've been together for about two and a half months…''

''Okay, but how about the yellow hoodie and everyone calling you that?''

''Well, the third night we had been together, I got cold and Will gave me his big, yellow hoodie. I put it on and he put the hood over my head. We held hands and walked back to the edge of the forest. We didn't see anyone, so we went back to our cabins. At his cabin Wills siblings noticed at once he didn't have his hoodie anymore. Will had just gone to bed as if nothing had happened. The next night I wore his hoodie and wanted to give it back to him. But he said I could keep it because his siblings would get suspicious and he told me what had happened. We decided to keep us being together a secret and we walked around the forest for a while.'' Nico said, ''But someone must have seen us, from behind, because the next day everybody was talking about Will being in the forest with someone in a big yellow hoodie. We just kept sneaking around and people saw me in Wills hoodie and so the mystery started. And everyone wanted to know who that was…''

''Oh, Nico…'' Hazel said. ''You should just tell everybody already. Or show it a little!''

''That's what Piper said.''

''You told Piper?''

''No, she figured it out. And she came to talk to me three days before you got here…'' They talked about it for some time, and also about how it was going with Frank.

Then it was lunchtime. After lunch Hazel and Nico went back to their cabin, talking again.

In the meantime Will was in the infirmary with Kayla. He told her he'd be back, and that he'd go check up on Nico, because he hadn't checked in yet. At the Hades cabin he saw Hazel leaving. He went in and checked Nico's scars. After that, Nico bare chested because the salve had to dry for half an hour, Nico told Will Hazel knew and told him what had happened. Will kissed Nico, and that's when Hazel, talking with Piper, walked in.

''Are we interrupting?'' Hazel asked. Will and Nico shot up, blushing. Nico put on his shirt, the half hour had passed.

''Will was giving me a check-up.''

Piper smiled, ''So you told Hazel? Good. Will, you have to tell your siblings, too. Today.'' Will, taken aback, nodded. ''Before dinner!'' Piper finished.

And Will told them. He made them promise not to tell anyone, because he wanted to show/tell that evening. They all understood, luckily.

That evening Nico was at the campfire for one of the first times. It was one week after the vacation, so there weren't many people. Everyone sat down. Hazel grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him to sit with her. At one side sat Piper and on the other sat Will. Nico sat down in between Hazel and Will.

He let his hand rest next to Wills. Everyone was talking happily.

Will and Nico intertwined fingers. No one noticed. They hadn't want to tell everyone, but to show them. Only they didn't see…

At the end of the evening they were still oblivious. So Will decided to show it really well. He pulled Nico closer and kissed him. And Nico kissed him back. Everyone stared.

''Nico is 'yellow hoodie'?''

''Yes! I win the last bet!'' Connor yelled. ''Will and Nico told or rather showed us before the week ended!''

A lot of people fired questions at them. Will took Nico's hand and left. Everyone stared at the two leaving demigods.

*******

**AN: I wrote this a while ago, mostly because I really like the idea of Nico and Will dating in secret at the start of their relationship. I also like the idea of everyone placing bets on if they will get together.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this, cya later! :***

***** This is crossposted from FF.net, where it has been up since June 24 2017. *****


End file.
